


After the spa ...

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Established Relationship, M/M, Making love in the afternoon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: After spending the afternoon in the spa together, Łukasz can't resist the temptation of seducing Kuba before dinner.Set between chapters 39 & 40 of 'Wings of Desire'.





	After the spa ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743655) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> This isn't the story I promised you, but I did remember you asking for Łukasz and Kuba making love in the afternoon after their time in the spa with Robert and Marco. So I hope that this will do for now as a very small thanks for all of your help and your friendship.

‘Did you just tell Robert and Marco that we wanted to have sex?’ The words sounded more accusing hanging in the air than they had in Kuba’s head.

Łukasz didn’t answer straight away, simply letting his bathrobe slip off his shoulders and cascade to the floor.

Kuba’s throat felt suddenly dry. Łukasz was naked. All hard muscles, sharp lines and voluptuous curves rolled into one. Really, it should be illegal for his mate to look so handsome and irresistible. Łukasz was powerful and heavily built, but he wore it gracefully and elegantly, the elaborate markings of his sleeping wings only serving to highlight his unique masculine beauty.

And then Łukasz turned round, smiling at Kuba with that radiant smile that could light up the darkest of midnights. His wings began to unfold in all their golden magnificence, Kuba holding his breath until their full glory was revealed. His mate. His Łukasz. His beautiful golden angel. The beauty of his true form had been breathtaking the first time Kuba had seen it and it was still as breathtaking each and every time since. And now he was walking towards Kuba, clearly intent on seducing him.

Slightly to Kuba’s surprise, Łukasz walked round to stand behind him. He shivered when he felt his mate’s warm breath tickling the back of his neck as Łukasz pulled down his robe to bare his naked back. He couldn’t bite back his whimpers in response to tender fingers tracing the outlines of his sleeping wings, leaning back into Łukasz’s touch.

This felt so good. It had always felt good, Right from the very first time Łukasz had caressed him like this. It had been a revelation that his wings would respond to his true mate’s touch in this way. He’d never known that it would be like this, that the touch he’d waited so many long centuries to feel would elicit such a response from him. And Łukasz had loved it too.

Kuba couldn’t help remembering that first time when Łukasz had laid him down on his front, using his strength to pin him into place and ground him, following the lines of his wings with lips and fingers, making Kuba come just from the caresses of his hands and mouth. He was in danger of coming again soon if this didn’t stop, the blood rushing to his groin despite all of his best efforts at willing it not to.

‘Łukasz … we can’t … we shouldn’t … we’re having dinner with Robert and Marco in a couple of hours. We need to be reasonable … ’ He was trying to be reasonable, but his mate was making it hard for him. Very hard indeed. In every sense of the word!

‘Why not? Coming here with our friends was meant to make our weekend more fun, not less.’

Kuba’s resistance was already starting to crumble. But of course Łukasz knew exactly what buttons to push to get him exactly where he wanted him. His mate purred seductively against his skin. ‘And anyway, you wouldn’t want Marco’s desire for Robert to be stronger than my need for you. And you know exactly what they’re doing right now, don’t you?’

That was it. That was enough to snap the last strands of whatever reasonableness Kuba was trying to hold onto. He growled possessively, turning round to capture his mate’s mouth in a rough, passionate kiss, all teeth grazing over bitten lips and tongues crashing together. Łukasz tugged impatiently at his remaining clothing, stripping him of his bathrobe and pulling his swimming trunks down.

He could feel the frisson of energy that passed between them as their naked bodies melded together. This time it was Łukasz who sighed and pressed himself hard against his mate as Kuba stroked over the soft gilded feathers of his wings. His own wings were keen to be reunited with their mates as well and Kuba encouraged them to unfold to their full extent, golden feathery wingtips brushing lovingly against their counterparts.

Their kiss deepened, raw with want and need. They stumbled towards the bed, kissing all the way. Kuba stretched out a hand for the lube before kneeling up on the bed, urging Łukasz to straddle him. Łukasz’s strong powerful thighs could support his weight easily, his wings helping to keep him upright and balanced, his arms wrapped tight round Kuba’s neck.

His mate looked so gorgeous like this, radiant and powerful, wanton and needy all at the same time. But Kuba couldn’t allow himself too long to admire the sight in front of him, not with Łukasz moaning and whining, nipping at his earlobe, urging him to go on.

Łukasz’s moans only got louder as he felt Kuba’s lube-slick fingers slipping between his butt cheeks, rubbing gentle circles round his entrance, gradually intensifying the pressure. His mate was perfectly hot and tight as he worked two fingers inside, thrusting himself back, fucking himself onto Kuba’s fingers. Łukasz’s chest was all too tempting positioned right in front of Kuba’s mouth to resist, his moans filthily loud and throaty in response to Kuba licking, sucking and biting at his perfect pert nipples until they were red and swollen.

Kuba loved driving Łukasz crazy like this, loved driving him out of his mind with lust and need, breaking down that calm and collected façade to expose the hot and passionate man inside, the one that only he got to see. Łukasz’s head was thrown back, his face and chest flushed red, his gorgeous cock rubbing against Kuba’s abs as he writhed in ecstasy under his mouth and fingers. He was glorious like this, surrendering himself utterly to his desire for Kuba.

He laved Łukasz’s now oversensitive nipples one last time with his tongue, making his mate whimper in response. Stroking down his sides soothingly, he moved Łukasz into position, placing his hands on his mate’s hips.

‘Take what you want, darling. What you need. I’m all yours. Tonight and forever,’ Kuba whispered against sweat-flushed skin.

With his help, Łukasz gradually lowered himself down, taking Kuba inside his warm tightness just so deliciously slowly, swallowing him inch by inch. Now it was Kuba who couldn’t hold back his moans as Łukasz started to move up and down, fucking him into oblivion, his movements powered by those strong thighs of his.

The tightness. The friction. Łukasz’s moans. Łukasz’s hard, leaking cock rubbing against him with every move up and down. His mate’s groans and moans. The smell of fresh sweat and sex that perfumed the air. All of this excited Kuba to the point of no return. The world seemed to stand still for an instant as he came deep inside his mate, claiming him and marking him as his once again. Once he was spent, nothing more to give, he managed to keep himself upright for a few more seconds, holding onto Łukasz tightly as he wrapped a hand round his hard manhood to stroke him to completion.

Only then did the two of them collapse back onto the bed, Łukasz slumped on top of Kuba, his wings sheltering both of them like a feathery coverlet. He kissed the top of his mate’s head lovingly. Łukasz hadn’t gelled his hair after their visit to the spa. He loved Łukasz’s hair like this, all soft and fluffy, just like his golden wings.

‘We’ve got some time before we need to get ready for dinner. Are you OK?’ he couldn’t help himself from asking.

‘More than OK. Although you teased my poor nipples so much that they are going to be incredibly sensitive under my dress shirt. Dinner is going to be exquisite torture.’

‘Well you are the one who wanted to make love just before dinner,’ Kuba laughed. ‘Mind you, my thighs are aching too.’

This time it was Łukasz’s turn to grin. ‘You need to train more, old man! Maybe one day when we work together, then we can work out together. If we … ’

‘ … if we open up the  sports therapy centre with Robert and Marco,’ Kuba finished his thought for him. ‘I’m looking forward to that. You and me working together. We need to wait a few years. Marco is happy in his current job and he needs a few years of stability to get used to his new life. But we can start planning in a couple of years.’

Łukasz sighed. ‘I know. It was the same for me.’ After the two of them had got together, Łukasz had wanted to move south to be with Kuba. It was where he came from as well after all. But Kuba had said no, that Łukasz had to stay in Warsaw and that he would move north to be with him. And after a while Łukasz had come to understand why.

‘Are you really OK with the four of us working together?’ Łukasz asked him. ‘I mean, you and Robert are getting on better, aren’t you?’

‘Yes, we are. It’s not that we didn’t get on well before, more that life kind of threw us together and there was some friction. But it’s much easier now that Robert and Marco are together. And I want you to be happy as well. I know how important it is to you that we can be friends.’

They kissed long, sweet and loving until Kuba broke their kiss with a groan. ‘If you go on kissing me like that we’re going to make love again instead of getting ready for dinner.’

Łukasz gently kissed him on the tip of the nose. ‘Let’s go and freshen up so that we can be sitting in the bar looking all innocent when Robert and Marco come down for dinner.’ He scrambled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom, inviting Kuba to follow him. The sight of his heavily muscled back framed by those beautiful wings and leading to the seductive curves of his ass did nothing to calm Kuba’s ardour.

And then Łukasz turned his head to look at him, winking suggestively. ‘And tonight we get to swim naked together in the lake.’

Kuba groaned as he slid off the bed. Sometimes his mate tested him to the very end of his endurance but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
